Fantasy Fever
by TheRg
Summary: Jack/Ianto. Jack finds a device that makes his wildest dreams come to life...


Jack picked up the object on his desk and frowned at it. It wasn't often that Toshiko couldn't work the purpose of an alien artefact and this one had got her stumped. Tossing it from hand to hand it took a moment to consider it. It was smooth surfaced and somewhat heavier than one would expect. There were soft indentations running its length. These, Tosh had decided, were buttons. She knew they were buttons, she just didn't know how it worked of what it did.

Kicking his feet up onto his desk he experimented with it, holding it this way and that, different combinations of different fingers on the 'buttons'. He grinned smugly when it started to glow softly and began to hum gently. Then it grew very hot, he yelped as he felt a tugging sensation behind his navel and then reality dissolved around him.

He recognised his surroundings instantly, it was where he found himself every time he closed his eyes late at night. He tentatively reached out a hand to touch the control panel, scared it might crumble to dust beneath his fingers.

Quick steps over the metal grating caught his attention and he spun around. It was The Doctor. But why was Ianto behind him? Frowning he opened his mouth to ask what was going on, he didn't understand. The Doctor swiftly covered the space between them and before Jack could even begin to sound his confusion soft lips on his stole all thoughts away from him.

He brought his hands up to the Doctor's shoulders, running his fingers over the leather, he slid fingers to the neck of his jacket and felt the cool skin shiver under his touch. Jack couldn't help but marvel at the situation as Ianto slid neatly into place behind him and started to nuzzle the crook of his next.

Breaking away from the Doctor's lips he turned to capture Ianto's, feeling an arm slide around his waist and untuck his shirt, cool fingers sliding under his tee shirt. That would be the Doctor, Jack's lust hazed brain managed to figure out. Bringing a hand up to cup Ianto's cheek he moaned deep into their kiss.

Cool fingers were straying across his chest, pinching and teasing his nipples while lips brushed the back of his next. Ianto was trying to get his shirt buttons undone, he groaned when he finally got it off and found himself obstructed by the white tee. He tore it right down the middle and yanked it from Jack's chest.

Jack moaned, more than anything else he wanted to see Ianto loose control, to be utterly driven by lust and desire. It slowly dawned on him that what he wanted was Ianto and not, although it pained him to say it, Rose or the Doctor. He turned to explain this to the man behind him only to find he wasn't there again. Glancing around he realized they weren't in the TARDIS anymore, either. They were in the tourist office that Ianto usually manned, the false front.

But then Ianto's lips moved down from his neck and to his nipples, paying equal attention to each until they beaded up. Jack moaned and, threading fingers through his hair, pulled Ianto back up for a deep, sweet kiss. Then it was Jack's turn to fumble with buttons as he struggled with Ianto's shirt, not able to get it off quick enough.

Nimble fingers slipped Jack's trousers down and peeled away boxers. Suddenly he found himself sitting on the desk, knocking Ianto's precious guide books every which way. His breath was robbed from him before he had a chance to smirk or make some snide comment as Ianto thrust against him. His back arching upwards, he pressed himself to Ianto's stomach whimpered.

"Take me… God," he managed to pant, "Ianto just take me."

Then, with one swift movement Ianto was inside him. It was perfect, everything he'd imagined it would be. He surrendered himself to the sensations: the breath mingling with his, the strong arms around him, the pleasure slowly spreading over his body. They came together, two names mixing with their cries to become one. It felt so real, so right, it had to be real Jack reasoned. No matter the Doctor, it was real to Jack.

The real world came slowly back to Jack, he groaned at the dampness he could feel in his trousers. Definitely real to him then.

An embarrassed cough alerted him to the figure in the doorway.

"You yelled for me, sir." Ianto raised his eyebrows at Jack's confused expression, "Was there anything you were wanting? Are you alright, sir? You sounded like something was wrong."

Jack cleared his throat and tried to look like he hadn't just used some alien tech to masturbate about the man standing in front of him, "I'm fine. Just fine, thanks." He paused before sending Ianto out, "Actually, you could do one thing for me?"

Ianto nodded and waited for Jack to continue.

"Just hold this thing, right? Press this button, that one and this one and point it that way for me?" Jack dazzled Ianto with his best smile, wanting to see the effect that the devise would have on Ianto.

He wasn't surprised to hear the humming again, he had even been expecting the sudden heat, he just wasn't expecting the tugging sensation behind his navel. Nor was he expecting what he was looking at now….

He could see Ianto, his head thrown back and eyes screwed tightly closed in pleasure. He was lying across Jack's bed, the one he thought nobody knew about. He didn't have a problem with that, nor with the fact that Ianto was wearing his coat. Hell, he was getting kinda turned on by it. He did have a problem with the tall, dark haired man who was panting over Ianto, hips moving to merge with his.

He could see the beads of sweat roll down the man's back, see the muscles in his legs move with his every movement, hear the cries which were coming from his mouth. Jack wanted nothing more than to pull him off Ianto and take his place, possibly killing him first. He couldn't bring himself to. He had no authority here, this was Ianto's fantasy. Ianto wanted this. Him, not Jack.

If he'd known how he would've gone then, run away to hide somewhere deep in the base, possibly redo his bedroom. Maybe just demolish it. But he couldn't. He was held here by some cruel irony that seemed to want him to suffer for wanting to know what Ianto thought about at night, he guessed he deserved it.

His self-pity was interrupted by a moan from Ianto and a dirty laugh from the other man as he pressed his lips to the soft skin where Ianto's neck and shoulder met. Jack tried closing his eyes, seeing if that would ease the torture any. It was worse. Damn, he never thought he'd curse his over sexed mind but damn it. He forced his eyes open, he wanted to see who it was with Ianto, he wanted to be able to hunt him down once this was over, but he didn't dare move unless he alerted them to his presence.

He stood there, trying to focus on Ianto; the usually pristine hair all ruffled and sweat dampened, his coat underneath him all ruffled and creased. Jack smiled, at least he was in there in some perverse way.

His eyes snapped back up to Ianto's face, he couldn't have heard that, could he?

"Jack," Ianto repeated, it was barely more than a whisper this time, as if all his energy had been stolen when he'd cried out for him scant seconds ago.

The bubble of elation rising inside Jack froze as fear gripped his heart; Ianto's eyes were open, looking straight at him and he was smiling. The man leaning over Ianto let his head drop and panted loudly. Jack felt a tinge of guilt and resentment that he wasn't able to share what they'd just experienced. He started to explain away his presence with excuses, he hadn't known what would happen, he wasn't able to leave, he had just wanted to see… As the world started to dissolve around him he saw the man turn his head to look at him, saw a blurred face give him the all too familiar grin and winked.

Back in the real world Jack managed to catch Ianto as he stumbled and whimpered. Jack pulled him close and pressed his face into Ianto's shoulder to hide his smug grin.


End file.
